Ronda Nocturna - El Después II
by Anna Mas
Summary: Remate final de los one shots que empezaron con "Ronda Nocturna". Después de que todos conocieran la noticia de su relación, toca hacerlo público y que todo el mundo mágico lo sepa con una gran boda. Pasad y leed el final definitivo de esta historia. Gracias a tod@s los que me habéis animado a continuar.


Muchas gracias a tod s los que habéis leídos mis fics. Los tres últimos, titulados "Ronda Nocturna" tenían que ser una trilogía, pero a petición de muchos de vosotros, lo convertiré en una cuatrilogía. Así pues, este será el definitivo y último fic sobre el tema iniciado en "Ronda Nocturna"

Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores.

Un abrazo.

_**RONDA NOCTURNA – EL DESPUÉS II**_

Dormía profundamente. La tranquilidad que le daba tener a la castaña a su lado cada noche hacía que las pesadillas se alejaran de él. Desde que ella se había entregado a él la Navidad pasada, jamás habían pasado una sola noche separados. Y eso era lo mejor del mundo. Besarla libremente, cada vez que le apetecía, hacerle el amor cada noche antes de caer en un profundo y placentero sueño y oler su dulce perfume a jazmín cada mañana al despertar, era todo lo que le importaba a Draco en esos momentos.

Un extraño ruido fue colándose en su mente. Algo lo estaba empujando fuera de su mundo onírico. Ese ruido... parecían voces...

Draco abrió los ojos molesto. Se habían acostado tarde la noche anterior, pues habían estado mucho tiempo en casa de los Weasley. Miró el reloj que había en su mesita de noche. ¡Por Merlín! Solamente eran las 9 de la mañana, y estaban de vacaciones... Se quedó quieto, intentando reconocer las voces. Una era la de Tinny, su elfa doméstica y la otra... también era una voz femenina... Esperaba que no fuera su madre. No, Narcissa sabía que irían a comer, así que no los importunaría, y menos tan temprano... De repente reconoció la voz y dio un salto en la cama, haciendo que Hermione medio despertara.

¿Qué ocurre Draco? Es temprano ¿Qué es ese alboroto?

Sssssst. Duérmete de nuevo cielo, yo me ocupo.

Draco se puso el pantalón del pijama y bajó las escaleras. A medio camino se encontró con Tinny, quien estaba muy nerviosa.

Lo siento joven amo, pero la señorita es muy insistente. Yo no quería despertarles pero...

Tranquila Tinny. La llevaré al salón del té. Tráenos café y té por favor.

Sí joven amo...

Draco terminó de bajar las escaleras y al llegar al hall de su casa se encontró, no con una, sino con dos personas muy conocidas por él.

Buenos días Astoria... Theodore... ¿A qué debo tan temprano placer? - dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

¡Draco! - la joven se lanzó a sus brazos, lo que dejó perplejo a Draco - ¿Cómo has podido?

Astoria, por favor... no montes una escena...

¿Dónde está ella? - reclamó la exprometida.

Vamos al salón. Hermione duerme y no quiero que tus gritos la despierten . Y tú Theo ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Dejaré que Astoria tenga el placer de contártelo – sonrió el moreno de ojos azules.

Draco los condujo hasta el salón de té, donde Tinny había dejado el desayuno preparado.

Bien, permitidme que me tome un café. Si queréis algo, té, unos bollos...

Gracias, pero ya hemos desayunado, aunque un café me sentará bien – respondió Theo.

Y ahora Astoria, quiero que me escuches bien. No sé qué te habrán contado tus padres, pero esto es lo que hay. Amo a Hermione, nos casamos en secreto para que no me obligaran a casarme contigo y eso no va a cambiar. No voy a dejarla para seguir con nuestro paripé. Te conozco desde la cuna y te aprecio mucho. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y buena, y estoy seguro de que tus padres encontrarán a alguien adecuado para tí.

¿Pero de qué estás hablando Draco? ¿Dejar a Hermione? Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza...

Entonces... ¡A qué has venido?

A daros las gracias, y la enhorabuena claro. Aunque sois una pareja un tanto... extraña. Pero con vuestra boda, me he librado de un matrimonio que no quería. Yo también te aprecio Draco, pero amo a otra persona.

En ese momento Draco lo comprendió.

¿Theo?

Sí. Estamos enamorados desde hace varios años. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que mis padres me hicieran casar con él, pero se marchó a América después de la guerra y fue cuando concertaron nuestro matrimonio. Pero ahora... nos has dejado el camino libre y hemos venido a felicitaros.

Yo estaba en Nueva York cuando recibí una lechuza de Astoria explicándome lo sucedido y tomé el primer traslador que pude habilitar – explicó Theo – siempre has sido mi amigo Draco, y me alegró mucho conocer la noticia. No sólo porque nos deja el camino libre a Astoria y a mí, sino porque siempre pensé que albergabas sentimientos más profundos hacia Granger.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y una soñolienta Hermione entró.

Draco, ¿se puede saber por qué no vuelves a la cama? - su cara se transformó en sorpresa cuando vio que tenían invitados – Oh, perdón, no sabía...

Hermione... te presento a Astoria, y a Theo creo que ya lo conoces.

Hola... encantada...

¡Hermione! - Astoria se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarla – Muchas, muchas gracias, y mis felicitaciones más sinceras.

Gra... cias... creo... - La castaña miraba a su marido interrogativamente.

Sí, lo sé, Astoria siempre ha sido demasiado efusiva para ser una slytherin – Draco se acercó a las mujeres y acompañó a Hermione hasta uno de los sillones para que desayunara – Theo y Astoria han venido a felicitarnos por nuestro matrimonio y por haberles dejado el camino libre.

¿Camino libre? - Hermione estaba desconcertada.

Se aman y querían casarse, pero al igual que a mí, a Astoria le impusieron un matrimonio, pero ahora... Por cierto ¿cómo se lo han tomado tus padres?

No saben nada todavía. Han empezado a hacer una nueva lista de posibles candidatos.

¿Y por qué no les dices directamente que quieres casarte con Theo? - preguntó Hermione.

Las cosas en nuestro mundo no funcionan así Hermione, ya lo sabes – comentó Draco – e imagino que en esa lista no aparece el nombre de Theo...

Pues por lo que he visto de la lista no... y no voy a aceptar a otro que no sea él así que... vamos a hacer lo mismo que vosotros. Nos casaremos en secreto y así no habrá marcha atrás.

¿Tú qué dices a la idea Theo? - le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

No pienso renunciar a Astoria. Lo habría hecho por tí, porque eres mi amigo, pero por nadie más. Y ya sabes que es casi imposible negarse a sus caprichos – explicó el moreno.

Está bien. Yo os apoyaré en esto cuando os enfrentéis a tus padres, Astoria. ¿Y cuándo pensáis casaros?

Dentro de dos horas, en el ministerio de Nueva York. Ya tenemos la cita pedida, pero nos faltan los testigos... y habíamos pensado que vosotros... - la mirada suplicante de Astoria hizo reír a Draco.

Tienes razón Theo, es casi imposible negarle nada a esta caprichosa – luego se dirigió a su esposa - ¿Qué me dices Hermione? ¿Te apetece hacer una visita rápida a Nueva York?

Claro chicos. Lo que sea por la felicidad de una joven pareja. Pero recuerda Draco, que tu madre nos espera para comer y empezar a preparar nuestra "Boda".

Ahora mismo le envío una lechuza para decirle que iremos a cenar. El almuerzo lo pago yo, como padrino de vuestra boda, en Nueva York.

¡Genial! - Astoria volvió a abrazarlos.

Bien... en tal caso... necesitamos... ¿veinte minutos? Para asearnos un poco. ¿Tienes ya el vestido que quieres ponerte Astoria?

Lo tengo en el hotel de Nueva York. Pasaremos por allí primero, si no os importa...

Bien Theo, prepara un traslador hasta el hotel. Coge cualquier cosa de por aquí. Vamos Herms.

Una vez estuvieron de nuevo en su habitación, Draco se sentó a observar cómo Hermione revolvía su armario en busca de un traje adecuado para la ceremonia. Al cabo de unos minutos, la castaña se dio cuenta de que su marido no se movía y se acercó a él.

¿Ocurre algo Draco? ¿No te preparas?

Tranquila. Con cualquier traje voy a estar fantástico.

Creído – se rió ella – Pues yo no sé qué ponerme... Nada me parece adecuado para una boda slytherin.

Cielo, va a ser una ceremonia sencilla, como fue la nuestra. Además, estoy seguro de que cualquier vestido te sentará de maravilla y estarás preciosa.

Gracias... eres un cielo... - respondió ella besándole. El rubio le devolvió el beso inmediatamente y de la manera más intensa que podía – Draco... tengo que cambiarme...

Lo siento... cuando te tengo entre mis brazos pierdo la noción del tiempo. Ahora mismo estoy maldiciendo a Theo y Astoria.

Cuando volvamos de cenar en casa de tus padres... tendremos toooooooooooda la noche para nosotros...

Draco soltó a Hermione y ésta fue a vestirse. Escogió un sencillo traje estilo Channel en tonos malva y se recogió el cabello en un informal moño. Cuando bajaron, Theo y Astoria tenían el traslador preparado.

La ceremonia fue igual de sencilla que la que tuvieron ellos en París y luego se fueron a comer a un carísimo restaurante para celebrarlo. A media tarde se despidieron de los recién casados prometiéndoles verse el domingo siguiente, después de ir a dar la noticia a los señores Greengrass.

Se presentaron en la Mansión Malfoy sobre las seis y media. Estuvieron explicando a los padres de Draco cómo se lo tomaron los padres de Hermione y los Weasley; También tuvieron que dar explicaciones de por qué no habían ido a comer y al saber la noticia de la boda de Astoria, Lucius se puso a reír, comentando que le encantaría ver la cara del padre de la chica cuando conociera la noticia. Luego Narcissa sacó la larga lista de invitados que tenía. Draco le dijo que tendría que invitar a la madre de Hermione a ayudarla en los preparativos y ante la sorpresa de la pareja, la mujer estuvo encantada con la idea.

Como no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con los Granger, Hermione se ofreció a hacerles llegar la invitación para comer el sábado siguiente todos en la Mansión.

El sábado siguiente, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía que ir a recoger a sus padres en "El Caldero Chorreante" para, desde allí, aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy.

Tranquila Hermione, todo irá bien... - le decía Draco.

Eso espero. Mis padres han estado pocas veces en el mundo mágico y todavía no sé si lo entienden. Además, son gente sencilla y a lo mejor se sienten un poco abrumados con tanta sofisticación en casa de tus padres.

Es lo que tiene casarse con un Malfoy Herms... Pero estoy seguro de que mi madre conseguirá que se sientan cómodos. Es una gran anfitriona.

¿También yo tendré que organizar eventos sociales? Porque a mí esas cosas no se me dan bien. Yo no soy "sofisticada" - respondió con un deje de amargura la castaña.

Tranquila... - Draco la abrazó por detrás mientras ella se peinaba – serás una gran señora Malfoy... a tu manera. Yo no quiero a alguien como mi madre, y eso que es una gran mujer. Además, mientras mi madre siga aquí, ella se encargará de esas cosas, aunque por supuesto, te pedirá ayuda en muchas ocasiones.

Pero yo voy a tener mis estudios y mi trabajo...

Sí, eso es algo que tenemos que empezar a planear en cuanto termine todo esto de la ceremonia.

Sí, no podemos demorar más la decisión, pues las inscripciones para las Academias finalizan dentro de un mes...

Hay tiempo... ¿Has terminado?

Creo que sí.

Bien, vámonos.

Llegaron al lugar acordado unos minutos antes de la hora, pero los señores Granger ya estaban allí. El padre de Hermione se había puesto un traje, lo que hizo sonreír a la castaña, pues no recordaba haber visto nunca a su padre vestido tan formal, y su madre llevaba un bonito vestido primaveral. Se saludaron con un abrazo y Hermione les explicó que tal vez se sentirían un poco mareados, que era normal en las personas que no estaban acostumbradas a la desaparición. Draco sujetó a la señora Granger y Hermione a su padre y se desaparecieron.

En cuanto abrieron los ojos, los padres de Hermione quedaron impresionados ante la enorme Mansión y los preciosos jardines que la rodeaban.

La vieja elfina que les abrió la puerta los condujo al salón, donde los esperaban los padres de Draco. Se hicieron las presentaciones de rigor y después se hizo un pequeño silencio que rompió Narcissa.

Bueno... por fin nos conocemos... Menuda sorpresa nos han dado estos jovencitos ¿no creen?

Una gran sorpresa sí – respondió la madre de Hermione.

Señora Granger, ¿le apetece un té frío?

Por supuesto, y llámeme Jane, tanta formalidad en la familia se me hace extraño...

Tienes razón Jane. Llámame Narcissa. Podemos ir a la terraza, hoy hace un día espléndido para tomar un aperitivo fuera antes de comer.

Buena idea madre.

Salieron todos a la terraza que tenía unas vistas impresionantes del jardín trasero. Mientas, el padre de Hermione observaba atentamente cada rincón de la Mansión.

¿Le gustan las antiguas mansiones señor Granger? - preguntó Lucius haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer amable.

Lo cierto es que me fascinan todo tipo de antigüedades. Cuando vamos de vacaciones siempre visito todos los castillos y ruinas de los lugares a los que voy...

¿Y que le parece esta casa? - Lucius parecía complacido.

Me parece... que me perdería a los cinco minutos sin un guía. ¿Cuándo fue construida?

Bueno, James... la mansión original fue construida en el siglo XVI, pero desde entonces ha sufrido ampliaciones y reformas de todo tipo...

Draco y Hermione salieron a la terraza detrás de sus padres, atentos a las conversaciones y expresiones que usaran. El hecho de que Lucius llamara al padre de Hermione por su nombre de pila, hizo que los jóvenes respiraran aliviados.

¿Lo ves tonta? Ya te dije que saldría bien...

Si, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Los Malfoy relacionándose con muggles como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mientras las madres hablaban del jardín y de lo precioso que estaría cuando florecieran las rosas, los hombres seguían hablando de Historia y de la mansión. Draco y Hermione se limitaban a sonreír y pasear por el jardín.

Cuando la elfina les comunicó que la comida estaba lista, entraron de nuevo en la Mansión y se dispusieron a degustar el menú.

Bien chicos. Jane y yo hemos pensado que estaría muy bien celebrar vuestra "boda" en los jardines de la mansión. Dentro de tres semanas, el sábado por la tarde. Mañana mismo enviaré las invitaciones, así que, a parte de la lista que tengo confeccionada, quiero que me digáis a quién más vais a invitar – comunicó Narcissa.

Bueno... imagino que mi madre ya le habrá dicho que por nuestra parte no podrá venir nadie más de la familia... pero me gustaría que los Weasley y Harry sí vinieran.

Claro, pero ya los tengo apuntados. ¿Alguien más?

Astoria y Theo no pueden faltar – comentó Draco.

Por supuesto, y sus padres tampoco – sonrió Lucius.

Luna y Neville, si te parece bien Draco – le dijo Hermione.

Claro cielo. Se han portado muy bien conmigo este curso. Sobretodo la rubia. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella ya sabía lo nuestro de antemano...

Luna es muy perceptiva, tiene un don para ciertas cosas – sonrió la castaña.

Está bien. Los añadiré en la lista. Debéis darme su dirección.

Después de comer, Narcissa y Jane se llevaron a Hermione para comenzar a concretar con ella fechas para ir a buscar el vestido, los zapatos y demás temas de la boda, como la decoración, la comida...

Narcissa, en serio, no es necesario hacer tanto. No es una boda de verdad – replicaba Hermione - No necesito un vestido de novia...

Por supuesto que sí. Sólo unos pocos sabemos la verdad y haremos una ceremonia para que se renueven los votos que hicisteis en París, así también quedará inscrito en el Ministerio de Londres.

Está bien... Pero de la decoración y la comida os encargáis vosotras – seguía protestando la castaña.

A mí me parece bien, si a tu madre no le importa tener que venir con frecuencia a nuestro mundo – comentó Narcissa.

Estaré encantada de venir siempre que pueda. Tengo algunas tardes libres en la clínica.

Entonces, estaremos en contacto, ahora que ya sé cómo hacerlo – a Narcissa le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo.

A media tarde se despidieron. Hermione y Draco acompañaron a los padres de Hermione hasta su casa. Hermione abrió la chimenea que tenían y la habilitó a la red flu. Les explicó a sus padres cómo utilizarla cuando tuvieran que ir al mundo mágico.

Llegaron a su casa agotados, casi a la hora de la cena, pero como no tenían mucha hambre, le pidieron a Tinny unos sandwiches y se retiraron temprano.

Y mientras nuestras madres me atosigaban. ¿Qué hacías tú con nuestros padres? - preguntó Hermione metiéndose en la cama.

Más bien hablaban ellos. Yo los escuchaba a medias y te observaba – Draco se acostó a su lado susurrándole al oído.

¿Y por qué hacías eso?

Me fascinaba ver lo bien que os entendíais las tres. Y me deleitaba pensando en cómo recuperar las horas que nos han tenido separados hoy – su voz, ronca de deseo, hizo que a Hermione se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

¿En serio? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Porque yo tengo una idea... - la castaña se posicionó encima del rubio mientras le acariciaba el torso.

¿Ves por qué somos la pareja ideal? Tenemos las mismas ideas... - respondió el rubio sonriendo, al tiempo que le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del pijama, que era la parte de arriba del suyo.

El domingo se despertaron tarde. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, vio que eran las diez de la mañana. Sintió el peso del brazo de su esposo alrededor de su cintura. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y contempló el aristocrático rostro del hombre mientras dormía.

Vas a gastar mi belleza de tanto mirarme, señora Malfoy – soltó de sopetón el rubio.

Así que estás despierto... ¿Cómo sabías que...?

Me he despertado un poco antes que tú, pero he vuelto a cerrar los ojos al ver que despertabas y que te dabas la vuelta.

Los ojos color mercurio chocaron con los avellana de la joven, y al momento se encendió de nuevo la llama de la pasión entre ambos, así que todavía tardaron un rato en salir de la cama.

Theo y Astoria llegaron un poco antes del almuerzo. Se sentaron en la terraza a tomar un aperitivo y mientras, los chicos les contaron cómo había ido el día anterior, cuando dieron la noticia a los Greengrass.

Mi padre se puso a maldecir a gritos. Destrozó varios jarrones. Mi hermana se partía de risa, diciendo que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Y mi madre... rompió la lista que había confeccionado, mandó a mi padre callar y se encogió de hombros, diciendo que los jóvenes de hoy en día estaban locos y que tal vez las tradiciones estaban pasadas de moda... - explicó sonriendo Astoria.

Bueno... veo que las madres son las que mejor comprenden estas cosas... Mi madre reaccionó más o menos igual.

Daphne dio una buena razón a mi padre para que se calmara del todo. Dijo que, al fin y al cabo, Theo es un sangre pura, que viene de una dinastía tan antigua como la nuestra, o más, y que a pesar de ser tan joven, posee un pequeño imperio comercial que lo mantiene en una buena posición económica. Y el hecho de no haber participado activamente en el bando de Voldemort durante la última guerra no lo ha excluido de la sociedad.

Tu hermana es muy lista Astoria – comentó Hermione.

Sí. Creo que es la más slytherin de todos. Y ahora, contadnos vosotros ¿cómo van los preparativos?

Hermione estuvo hablando sobre lo estresante que era tener a dos madres preparando tu boda, aunque sea de mentira, mientras los demás sonreían comprensivamente. Después de almorzar juntos, Theo y Astoria se despidieron de ellos hasta el día del enlace, ya que se iban a vivir a Nueva York.

Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, Draco cogió papel y pluma y entre ambos empezaron a hacer una lista de los estudios que querían cursar, los pros y contras de cada uno. Antes de la cena ya tenían decidido qué camino tomar y el Lunes lo iban a dedicar a formalizar sus inscripciones en las Academias. Hermione quería estudiar Leyes y Relaciones Internacionales y Draco había decidido estudiar Economía y Gestión de Empresas, al tiempo que empezaría a meter las narices en los negocios de la familia.

Los días pasaban muy rápidos para la pareja. Habían ido un par de veces a casa de los Weasley de visita, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban en la Mansión Malfoy, preparando la boda. Iba a ser el acontecimiento del siglo. En cuanto de conoció la noticia y los periódicos la publicaron, no dejaban de recibir felicitaciones y también alguna que otra carta de extrañeza. El mundo mágico los conocía bien a ambos, uno por ser un Malfoy y a ella por ser la Heroína de la Guerra y todos conocían de sobra su mala relación desde la infancia.

Solamente faltaba una semana para la boda. Ese sábado, Hermione había ido con su madre y su suegra a comprar el vestido de novia y no había visto a Draco en todo el día. Llegó a su casa a media tarde. El rubio estaba en la bilblioteca, leyendo.

Hola cielo. Vaya pareces cansada – comentó él levantándose para besarla.

¿Cansada? Estoy agotada. Me gustó más nuestra primera boda, aunque fuera deprisa y corriendo – refunfuñó la castaña.

Ven siéntate aquí – Draco la condujo hasta el sofá que había en la biblioteca y ella se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él – imagino lo agotador que habrá sido probarte mil vestidos de novia y zapatos y peinados, hasta que las tres os habéis puesto de acuerdo...

No lo sabes bien... - la voz de Hermione era casi un susurro.

¿Qué te apetece cenar?

Pero la castaña ya no contestó. Estaba tan agotada que se había quedado dormida. Draco frunció el entrecejo. Tendría que hablar con su madre para que dejara más tiempo libre a Hermione. Cogió a su esposa en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Luego, él bajó a la cocina para que Tinny le preparara algo de cena y volvió a la biblioteca a leer un rato más.

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Por un momento se sintió mareada y desorientada ¿Dónde estaba? Se miró y vio que todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Luego miró el reloj. ¡Eran las siete de la mañana! Había dormido casi doce horas y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Seguramente se había dormido en la biblioteca y Draco la había traído hasta la cama. Miró a su lado y vio al rubio durmiendo profundamente. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su esposo y él la atrapó entre sus brazos.

Creía que estaba durmiendo sr. Malfoy – susurró ella.

Lo estaba, pero el olor de tu perfume acercándose me ha hecho despertar – susurró también él.

Lo siento. Y siento haberme dormido ayer. Tuviste que cenar solo...

Estabas agotada, cielo.

Un poco...

¿Estás descansada ahora?

Estoy en plena forma – sonrió pícaramente la castaña.

Eso es lo que quería oír – terminó Draco rodando en la cama hasta posicionarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

Se levantaron tres horas después, y cuando bajaron a desayunar, Hermione vio un par de maletas preparadas en la puerta de la mansión.

¿Es que te vas de viaje?

Nos vamos Hermione.

Pero ¿Adónde? Nos casamos dentro de una semana y tu madre me tenía programadas un montón de cosas.

Olvídate. Anoche hablé con ella. Tú y yo, señora Malfoy, nos vamos a ir toda la semana a un balneario. Quiero que descanses. Llevas mucho estrés estas tres últimas semanas. Como ya tienes el vestido y lo que tú necesitas preparado, del resto se encargarán nuestras madres. Nosotros volveremos el jueves por la noche. Y el viernes podrás ir a hacer la última prueba del vestido y ya está.

¿Y qué dijo tu madre?

Quiso protestar, pero no quiero que mi esposa tenga mala cara el día de su boda, ni que se vaya durmiendo por cada esquina del jardín. ¿Acaso no ves las ojeras que tienes? No, no, no... necesitamos unos días para nosotros solos, sin familia ni amigos a los que visitar...

A sus órdenes, señor Malfoy. ¿Y dónde nos vamos?

A Francia, al balneario de Vichy.

Pero eso es muggle...

Un lugar perfecto para pasar completamente desapercibidos y en pleno anonimato... ¿no crees?

Te quiero Draco ¿te lo he dicho ya? - exclamó emocionada la castaña abrazando al rubio

Hoy todavía no.

Y así pasaron su última semana de "solteros". Siendo dos perfectos desconocidos en un lugar de Francia, mientras en Inglatera todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde se había metido la pareja del momento.

El viernes por la mañana, tal y como habían acordado con Narcissa, Draco y Hermione se presentaron en la Mansión Malfoy. Él se fue con su padre a las oficinas y ella se fue con su suegra al Callejón Diagón, donde habían quedado con la madre de la castaña. Por supuesto, fue imposible pasar desapercibidas y Hermione pronto se vio abrumada por la gente que se paraba a felicitarla. Narcissa las guió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin. Allí se encerraron en una sala privada, sin ventanas, para que la reportera de "El Profeta", Rita Skeeter, no pudiera colarse y ver absolutamente nada del vestido. Estuvieron casi una hora allí dentro, esperando que no hubiera moscones cerca y en cuanto pudieron, salieron. El vestido se lo había llevado ya la elfina de la familia tras aparecerse en la tienda.

Un poco más relajadas, decidieron pasear por las tiendas del callejón, donde hicieron algunas compras para entretenerse. Regresaron a la Mansión a la hora de comer. Los hombres ya las esperaban allí, incluso el padre de Hermione. Todos se quedarían ya a pasar la noche en casa de los Malfoy, así estarían allí ya para el día siguiente.

El sábado amaneció soleado y caluroso. Aunque la fiesta se celebraría por la tarde, ya desde bien temprano empezó a haber movimiento de gente montando cosas. Sillas alrededor de la glorieta que había en el centro del jardín, una larguísima alfombra roja de terciopelo que iba desde la puerta de la terraza, bajando las escaleras y hasta llegar también a la glorieta, el gran salón se estaba decorando con cientos de rosas y se preparaban las mesas, y los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos para el baile.

Después de comer, Narcissa envió a Hermione a su habitación para que se diera un baño relajante. La ceremonia era a las seis, así que el calor ya habría disminuido. Toda la Mansión olía a rosas, lo que hizo que Hermione empezara a ver aquél lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía como un hogar.

A las 4, Hermione estaba esperando en la habitación a que subieran a ayudarla a arreglarse, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante...

¡Herms! - sus dos mejores amigas se lanzaron sobre ella.

¡Ginny!¡Luna! Por fin habéis llegado. No sabéis cuánto os he echado de menos...

Sí, ya. Por eso has desaparecido toda la semana – le reprochó la pelirroja.

Lo siento... pero Draco insistió. Llevaba una semana muy estresada con todos los preparativos, así que hizo las maletas y me llevó a un balneario muggle. No regresamos hasta el jueves por la noche y ya ayer, fue un no parar de nuevo...

Tranquila, lo entendemos – sonrió Luna – se te ve muy bien. Yo había traído unos polvos de alas de plimkies, que tomadas en infusión, son calmantes, por si estabas muy nerviosa.

Gracias Luna, te lo agradezco – sonrió la castaña aliviada por no tener que tomárselo.

En ese momento entraron a la habitación Narcissa y la madre de Hermione junto con Tinny, la vieja elfa doméstica.

Señoritas, es hora de que la novia se prepare – Sonrió Narcissa.

Claro señora Malfoy. No vemos abajo Herms – Las chicas se despidieron de su amiga con otro abrazo.

Y ahora, Hermione, toca la transformación.

Media hora más tarde, con todos los invitados ya colocados en sus asientos y Draco esperando en el centro de la glorieta, con Theo a su lado, la música anunció la llegada de la novia.

Tranquilo Draco – le susurró Theo – recuerda que sólo es un montaje, Hermione ya es tu esposa y no va a echarse atrás.

Ya lo sé... Lo que no comprendo es por qué estoy tan nervioso...

Porque desde hoy, esto deja de ser vuestro secreto y pasa a ser la vida real, amigo mío.

En ese momento apareció Hermione del brazo de su padre. En cuanto la vio, Draco dejó de respirar unos segundos. ¡Estaba realmente hermosa! Parecía una princesa sacada de uno de sus cuentos muggles. Llevaba un precioso vestido color perla con un corpiño drapeado con escote corazón en seda hasta las caderas que luego se ensanchaba y formaba una falda con vuelo, también en seda y con flores bordadas en filigrana de plata. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, dejando algunos bucles sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Como joyas llevaba unos pendientes largos y finos de platino con un diamante el final, una gargantilla a juego, y una preciosa y delicada tiara de platino con filigranas y pequeños diamantes incrustados que la hacían brillar con cada reflejo de sol.

Desde el momento en el que pisó la alfombra y divisó a Draco en la glorieta, Hermione no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Por fin había llegado el momento de dejar todo el secretismo atrás, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco triste, pues había sido una pequeña aventura que ponía emoción a su relación, se alegraba de poder ser libre para mostrarse en pública como lo que eran, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados y recién casados.

La castaña llegó al lado del rubio y éste estrechó la mano de su suegro. Luego tomó la mano de Hermione y le susurró al oído lo hermosa que estaba. El juez no se entretuvo mucho en la ceremonia, al fin y al cabo sabía que ya estaban casados. Pronunció los hechizos vinculantes, aunque esta vez no aparecieron los lazos plateados, sino dorados, lo que sorprendió a los invitados que no sabían que la pareja ya estaba casada y cuando terminaron, Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso ante el cual, incluso los que todavía se sentían escépticos sobre esa extraña relación, tuvieron que admitir que realmente había mucho amor entre la joven pareja.

Inmediatamente después empezó el banquete y después el baile. Los novios tuvieron que bailar con tanta gente que estuvieron separados durante mucho rato. Incluso Harry y Ron bailaron con su amiga. Cuando por fin pudieron reunirse de nuevo estaban bailando un vals en la pista.

Por fin de nuevo entre mis brazos – susurró Draco.

¿Me echabas de menos? - sonrió Hermione.

Estaba celoso... tantos hombres bailando contigo y yo ni siquiera podía acercarme.

¡Draco! ¿No hablarás en serio? - se rió la castaña.

Por supuesto que sí... a partir de mañana eso se acabó, el próximo hombre que quiera, ni siquiera hablar contigo, tendrá que pedirme permiso.

Eres adorable...

¿Estás contenta?

Muchísimo. Esta... boda... es el sueño de toda chica. Realmente tu madre ha acertado en todo. Tengo mucho que aprender de ella.

No pienso dejar que te absorba de nuevo, ni quiero que te conviertas en una de esas superficiales mujeres aristocráticas... - respondió el rubio con una mueca de disgusto.

Querido... eso no sucederá nunca

Te quiero Hermione.

Y yo a tí Draco.

Volvieron a besarse mientras seguían bailando y ante las miradas de todos los invitados. Los amigos de Hermione los observaban desde el jardín. Harry suspiró.

¿Estás bien Harry? - le preguntó su pelirroja novia.

Claro Ginny, solo que... cuando nos contaron la historia, tuve que aceptarlo porque Hermione es mi amiga, como mi hermana, pero después de estas semanas y del día de hoy, viéndolos... lo acepto definitivamente por que he comprobado que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es real.

¿Y eso supone un problema?

Bueno... siempre me ha gustado proteger a Hermione, es como la hermana que nunca tuve y ahora... ya tiene quien cuide de ella.

Pero Harry... Hermione siempre te va a necesitar, estoy segura. ¿Acaso crees que por casarse con Draco va a olvidarnos? No, ella es Hermione.

Ginny tiene razón Harry, yo no voy a dejar de vigilar a ese rubio por muy marido de mi mejor amiga que sea – rezongó Ron a su lado.

Pasó la boda, pasó el verano y empezó el nuevo curso. Hermione empezó sus clases en la Academia de Leyes y Draco en la Academia de Negocios. Tres años después, ya graduados, Draco empezó a integrarse en los negocios de la familia y Hermione entró en el Ministerio. Ginny y Harry se casaron ese verano.

Tres años más tarde, después de que Hermione dejara el Ministerio y se involucrara también en los negocios de la familia para hacerse cargo de la parte legal, Lucius decidió retirarse y dejarlo todo en manos de su hijo.

Seis años habían pasado ya desde que se habían casado, y seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Discutían mucho, sí, pero se conocían demasiado bien. Y las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor. Precisamente estaban discutiendo después de cenar, sobre el nombre que le pondrían a su primer hijo, que estaba a punto de nacer, cuando la castaña sintió una fuerte punzada en el abdomen. Draco corrió a su lado en cuanto vio que ella se doblaba de dolor.

Lo siento Herms, siento haberte puesto nerviosa...

No, no Draco... es diferente... creo que ya es la hora.

¿La hora? ¿Qué hora?

La de cenar idiota, ¿tú qué crees?

¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡Estás de parto!

Habló el genio – rezongó la castaña apretando los dientes – esto duele mucho Draco.

Vale, tranquila, respira profundamente ¡Tinny! - La elfina apareció al instante con la maleta preparada para ir a San Mungo – Gracias. Avisa por favor a mis padres y a los señores Granger.

Y a Harry – logró decir Hermione antes de sentir una nueva contracción – Draco, no perdamos más tiempo.

Se aparecieron en San Mungo y enseguida se llevaron a Hermione, dejando a Draco en el pasillo.

Pero qué hago yo... quiero estar allí, con ella...

Señor Malfoy, vamos a examinar a su esposa y a prepararla, en cuanto sea el momento, le avisaremos y podrá entrar con ella.

Harry fue el primero en llegar y lo que vio lo sorprendió, a pesar de que después de tantos años, creía conocer mejor a Draco Malfoy, jamás hubiera imaginado verlo en aquel estado de nervios. El rubio paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo como un león enjaulado, tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente de haber llorado en silencio. Harry se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. El rubio dio un respingo y miró al pelinegro con cara de desesperación.

Hola Draco. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Yo? Estoy bien Potter. Me preocupa Hermione, todavía no me han dicho nada. Necesito verla.

Draco... ¿cuánto hace que se la han llevado?

No lo sé... cinco minutos... diez a lo sumo...

Entonces, cálmate. Todavía estarán preparándola...

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que todo va bien si tú no has pasado por esto?

Todavía no, aunque me falta poco... pero tenga varias cuñadas...

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Draco con los de Hermione. Y minutos después llegó Ron. Todos intentaban tranquilizar a Draco, incluso Lucius. Por suerte no tardaron mucho más en avisar al rubio. Una sanadora lo guió hasta la sala de partos y allí estuvo casi una hora hasta que volvió a salir, llevando entre sus brazos una mantita azul que se removía.

¡Un niño! - exclamó Narcissa acercándose a su hijo – es una preciosidad. Es... rubio con los ojos grises.

Es un Malfoy – dijo con orgullo Lucius.

Lástima, esperaba que tuviera algo de Hermione – se burló Ron felicitando a Draco.

Seguro que la inteligencia la sacará de ella – comentó Harry – Felicidades Draco.

Gracias, gracias a todos. Os presento a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

¿Cómo está Hermione? - preguntó su madre.

Cansada. Ahora la están aseando un poco y la llevarán a una habitación donde estará un par de días, pero está bien. Solo necesita descansar.

Bien, eso es lo que queríamos oír – dijo el padre de Hermione – Volveremos más tarde, cuando haya descansado.

Todos se marcharon y Draco volvió a la sala de partos, donde una auxiliar le informó de que Hermione ya estaba en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia allí y entró con sigilo. Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados y Draco creyó que estaba durmiendo, así que se sentó en el sillón que había a su lado, con el pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos. No podía apartar la vista de él. Amaba a Hermione, daría su vida por ella, pero acababa de descubrir que todavía podía amar mucho más a su hijo.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolate de su esposa observándole, con una sonrisa en los labios. Draco se levantó y puso al bebé en brazos de su madre.

Es precioso. Mira qué deditos – decía Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Es perfecto Hermione, como tú. Te juro por Merlín y Morgana que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que jamás sufráis ni os falte de nada.

Gracias Draco, por darme tanta felicidad.

No Herms, gracias a tí por escucharme aquella noche en la Torre de los Premios Anuales y haberme dado esta segunda oportunidad para formar una familia... que espero se amplíe dentro de un tiempo.

Haremos todo lo posible porque eso se cumpla – sonrió la castaña besando a su marido mientras el pequeño Malfoy empezaba a protestar de hambre.


End file.
